Possession
by clairlz
Summary: Someone from Veronica and Logan's past resurfaces and causes problems for everyone. Beth/Mick Veronica/Logan and Josef Rated M for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one.**

 **This is a redo so most of you've read it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Son, it's time you realize that some times you are going to do things that are shall we say "not inside what the law allows" in order to keep what's yours or get what you want. When you have the kind of power and money we have and want to acquire more or keep what you have, you play by a different set of rules than the rest of the world. For instance there are people that are trying to take things away from me and I'm going to take care of all of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica thinks about the last three months and the impact that Josef and Logan are still having on each other's lives. Josef gives Logan a security that he's never experienced from family. His mother and his stepfather were not strong people. They were erratic at best, abusive at worst. The strength and confidence that Josef irradiates washes over his son and makes him feel safe for the first time in his life. After a while Josef doesn't even have to be present for Veronica to be able to see the difference in Logan. He is much more relaxed than she's ever remembered him being. Certainly he will still beat anyone to a pulp who gets on the wrong side of him or hurts Veronica but his quick temper is slowly fading. He is less apt to go off on a whim of anger and do something destructive. Part of it she thinks is because Logan knows that no matter what happens Josef will be there for him like no one else ever has been, even herself, she has to admit.

Logan already has the same code Josef does when it comes to those he cares for. Each of them believes you only get to their loved ones through them. At times they can be over protective and it drives Veronica to distraction, one is bad enough, but two is maddening. Her own father isn't as bad as these two. Veronica chides herself; he would be if he knew as much as they do. That's how she's dealt with her father most of her adult life. She keeps him out of the loop, especially now that he's sheriff again. They are all learning where to give and take on the subject of Veronica and Logan's safety. Veronica is allowing help before things get too crazy and Josef agrees to call off his watchdogs.

Of course Josef still has an ace in the hole, as Logan and Veronica don't realize Weevil is one of his watchdogs and he isn't about to tell them either.

Logan for his part is teaching Josef how to enjoy life at a more basic level. Surfing on the weekends is a big part of that. Josef had forgotten how much he enjoyed the sport when he had done it 50 years earlier. They have developed a nice camaraderie and competition that has a very comfortable feel to it.

Josef bought a beachfront house in Neptune that boasts some of the best waves in the area. At first it's just Josef, Logan and Veronica spending most weekends there. Mick and Beth start dropping in now and then when Mick's caseload is light and Beth isn't in the middle of a story.

After awhile even Dick and Mac and some of their other friends start hanging out on weekends. It seems so odd to Josef that they don't seem to have any real curiosity about him beyond the fact that he looks remarkably like his "brother". He's just Logan's brother and he likes to surf. Josef discovers it's a pretty nice escape.

Josef manages to feed just fine on bottled blood over the weekends from a hidden fridge without wasting away and no one is the wiser. He hasn't quite turned that particular corner with Logan and Veronica yet. They haven't seen him feed except from a glass. They know how he usually feeds but they haven't actually seen him do it. They have spent a good deal of time together over the last three months but all of it at either their place or the beach house. He knows the day is coming when he will have to invite them all the way into his life but he is afraid it will put one more target on them and he's not ready for them to be targets for vampires. They seem to have enough threats from the human variety. Between Logan's temperament and Veronica's P.I. work they do seem to have their fair share of people who are not overly fond of them.

Work stops dominating every single aspect of Josef's life. Mick watches this with quiet amusement. It is something he would have never thought possible.

Josef is slowly learning to be more comfortable with the company of humans, which irritates him no end. He wants to be part of Logan's life but he is loath to be pulled back into the human experience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's one of those odd weekends were everyone is tied up doing something else and so the three of them have the beach to themselves. Veronica likes company but sometimes it is just so relaxing when it's just the three of them. This is one of those perfectly clear moonlit nights, with a warm breeze. Veronica marvels at how peaceful it is.

And then the roof falls in and all hell breaks loose.

She watches them walk across the sand. Each of them is dripping wet, just emerging from the surf. They both carry identical surfboards. When they are dressed alike, most people have to stop and really look at them to tell them apart. If you know them you will look at the eyes and that is enough to tell one from the other and if it is moonlight like tonight you will have to watch the way they move. She knows Logan and the way he moves well enough that even if they try, they can't fool her. As they approach she studies them. They are so much alike except Logan moves like a 19-year-old human and his father moves like a 400-year-old vampire. She smiles; it isn't something you can fake. Josef has a strength and assurance that comes with more time than humans ever get. Veronica doesn't know if Logan will ever move like that but she doesn't care. She loves him just the way he is. Logan and Veronica are perfectly matched. They live, love and fight like 19 year olds. Life is good...to good it seems...

Josef takes the first two bullets in the shoulder. He is thankful that fate has stuck her finger in him and not Logan. He doesn't like bullets much but he can take it. He realizes immediately what's happening and he pulls Logan down with him. Veronica is watching Logan walk across the beach appreciating the view in the moonlight. When they go down she knows right away what is wrong. She is already on the ground sitting by the bonfire. She crawls away into the dark and hides in the deep shadows of the dock. As soon as Logan realizes they are under attack he looks to her and sees her disappear into the dark. He knows she isn't hit. No one will find her until she is ready. Veronica grew up by the water. She doesn't surf but she swims like a fish and if she has to, she will go into the sea and surface somewhere else.

One of the things that Mick and Josef taught them is that if something happens and they are separated that they need to have a contact point, some place to meet later or someone to call. They have both. Josef insists on buying a small house on the outskirts of Neptune and another in LA just for this purpose. Neither is anything special just nice middle class neighborhoods nobody will look twice at. He has people who come and do the yard work and keep them up just waiting in case something happens and they need to hide. They are always supposed to go to whichever one is closest. The hope of course is they will never need them. Also, they are suppose to call Mick and Beth, who will do whatever needs to be done to help. The thought is that if Logan or Veronica is in trouble that Josef most certainly will be also. As it turns it is the correct assumption. Personally Veronica has always worried that if the three of them are in trouble than someone will have Mick covered as well since he and Beth are so much apart of Josef's life.

When Logan sees Veronica disappear into the shadows it is hard to let her go and not run after her to protect her but this is what they had drummed into them in order for them to survive. Josef and Mick know that they are both capable of making it on their own. Logan also knows that Josef needs his help right now. He has only taken two slugs but they must be coated with silver because Josef is struggling and his body should be starting to repair itself by now and it doesn't seem to be happening at the rate it normally does. Logan has seen Josef and Mick heal and this isn't near as fast as it was before, something is wrong. He can hear Josef's labored breathing. He doesn't sound good. It is starting to scare Logan. He has to find a way to get Josef off this beach and get him some blood. Even if it is his own. More importantly he has to get the silver out of Josef's shoulder.

Veronica sees them move across the beach. She can see that Josef is the one who is hurt and not Logan. Josef will heal and then somebody is going to be sorry. Veronica has her cell phone with her. She always carries it in case of emergency. She learned long ago to keep it in a watertight bag at the beach to keep out the sand and surf. She and Josef share a heightened sense of security. She doesn't dare make any noise by voice but she will be damned if Mick isn't going to be warned. Mick and Beth have their first child on the way and Veronica has to warn them. Veronica gets into the shelter of a dock piling and puts it between her and where she believes the bullets are coming from. She leans over the small phone and sends a text to Mick.

 **Josef shot. Heading for the contact point. Cover yourself V.**

She turns the phone off and returns it to the watertight bag and into the water she goes. She knows that she can easily swim south and that she will run into the highway and can catch a ride from there and disappear into town and make her way to the safe house. It is killing her to leave. If it were Logan or Josef alone out there nothing would make her leave but she knows the two of them are more than a match for whoever is stupid enough to shoot at them. For once she does what she is told. She hopes Logan realizes she left the gun for them.

Logan has to find a way to get them off this beach. It is so wide open. It is either up to the house and hope like hell the whole thing is an accident, although with silver coated bullets that is doubtful or go for the water. Logan crawls over to where Veronica had been sitting and under her towel and the cooler is her gun and two clips. She left it for him. He knows that means that she's going for the water. She won't risk the house without a gun. He grabs the gun and clips and snakes back to the shadows.

Josef sees Logan with the gun. "Logan, go. Leave. Go into the water and get to the safe house."

Logan doesn't even bother to look over at his father. He has no intention of leaving him on the beach waiting for someone to put another bullet in him or worse.

"Come on Josef. We need to get you off the beach. There is only one place to go. Veronica left me the gun. I'm going to the house. I've got both clips. I'll clear it however I have to and then I'm going to get those bullets out of you. Damn things have to be coated."

Josef hears Logan's voice but is too weak to argue with him. Logan half carries Josef as close as he can to the house and leaves him behind a small storage building. Josef helplessly watches as Logan in a very low crouch goes against everything he and Mick taught him as he goes for the house. _Damn kid_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick hears his phone go off and looks down to see the text Veronica sent him. He immediately goes to the panel in the wall and hits the metal blinds for the skylights that he had installed after Shepherd managed to go through them. He isn't going to have that happen again. Shepherd almost killed Beth and Audrey.

He runs upstairs to find Beth. When he gets there he is so intent on her being in the bedroom that he doesn't listen for her heartbeat so when he gets there and she isn't there he panics for half a second and then he hears their heartbeats loud and clear. She is relaxing in the tub. He goes into the bathroom. Her pregnancy is just starting to show. He thinks she's more beautiful by the day. Beth thinks he has come into wash her back for her. She turns to look at him and knows by the look on his face that whatever it is, it is bad.

"What's happened? Is everyone ok?"

"I don't know. There is no way to tell." He tells her the message that he got from Veronica. Beth gets out of the tub and starts drying off. "I'll get dressed and we can be on the road in 10 minutes."

"You might as well sit right back down. We aren't going anywhere. The three of us are staying right here. Veronica probably took a big risk getting a text off to me and she did it for one reason. To make sure that we're in a safe place."

Beth continues to dry off and gets dressed. Mick turns and walks out of the room. He can see that it is going to be one hell of a fight, but if that's what it takes to keep her and the baby safe then so be it. The only person that ever comes before Beth isn't born yet and he isn't going to risk her for anyone.

When Beth comes down the stairs he is braced for her anger but he has underestimated her again. "You go. You and I know that if they can get through the security in this place that it won't matter if you're here or not so you might as well get out there and help Josef and the kids. I know I can't go. It's different now….."

Mick starts to argue, but he knows she is right. Anyone would have to level the building to get in here. "You give me your word that this time you really will stay put?"

She was standing at the bottom of the steps absently rubbing her stomach. "Only because of the little one. Normally I'd tell you to go to hell but I have a responsibility to someone else now."

He nods. "There is something you can do to help." That gets her attention.

"What?"

"You can be a relay for information. It sounds like everyone might be scattered and it will help if you can find out where everyone is and let me know who is where and if they are hurt or not."

Mick looks at his watch. "Starting in thirty minutes, I want you to start calling everyone's cell numbers and the beach house and you might even try Josef's house and the kids place. Hit 'em all. Try again every fifteen minutes until you reach someone. If you reach anyone find out how they are where they are and call me and let me know what you find out. I'll be on the bike so just leave a message and I'll get it as soon as I get where I'm going. If anyone asks I'm headed out to the beach house. It's going to take me probably an hour to get down there."

Beth smiles. He can see how much it means to her to be able to help. He kisses her deeply, grabs his gun and leaves the apartment. She puts everything back into lock down once he gets out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan stays low and very slowly works his way up the side of the yard. He stays in the deep shadows. He knows if there are vamps in the house he is screwed. They will hear and smell him long before he gets there but if they are humans he has a chance. He thinks that that since they are using a gun it means that they are probably human, at least that's what he tells himself. Logan approaches the house and tries the side door to the garage. The side door opens with a small click. He scans the area in the dim light and looks for anything that is out of place. He can see where the moonlight streams in against one wall but it isn't on the wall as it should be. There was something altering the way the light shows up against the wall. Logan takes aim and then stops as the neighbor's cat jumps from the shelf. _Damn. How does that thing keep getting in?_ He figures out that there isn't anyone in the garage so he goes back to check on Josef. He seems to be doing better. Even with the silver it seems his body is slowly healing some of the damage at least the bleeding has stopped. He helps Josef travel the same shadows he had a moment ago. They enter the garage and Logan looks at Josef questioningly.

Josef holds up one finger. So, there is one human inside. Josef grabs at his son's arm to try and stop him but he misses. Logan gently pushes the connecting door to the house open. He slowly and as quietly as possible walks farther down the hall to the living room. Logan turns the corner into the living room and no one pops out at him.

Logan holds the automatic just as Mick taught him. He is just about to go around the corner to the kitchen when he feels his father's hand on his shoulder. He jumps a little, as he is so intent on listening for any noise in the next room he doesn't realize Josef is behind him. Josef takes the gun from him and motions for Logan to stay put. Josef isn't sure how much the man in the kitchen knows and since he is a human he will deal with him on human terms until he finds out what the hell is going on. Josef knows if Logan goes through the door he will be forced to try and kill the man because the shooter will be sure he is better and faster than the young man and Logan may end up taking a bullet himself. Josef can't risk that, so by force of will he gets himself moving and takes the gun from Logan. Josef is putting everything he has into controlling the predator inside him. Between the pain and the anger he's having a hell of a time.

Josef silently moves through the open doorway and puts a bullet in the floor next to the man. He doesn't say anything; he just stands there letting him realize that he will kill him in a heartbeat if he moves. Josef knows that he doesn't look all that much older than Logan but attitude is what it's really about. If you have the confidence to kill people and they believe you will do it, then you're already ahead. Logan just doesn't have that attitude, probably because thankfully he hasn't had to kill anyone. The man looks into Josef's emotionless eyes and raises his hands. He's seen death before.

"Here's how it's going to play out. Logan here is going to tie you up and you are going to let him. If you screw this up your dead it's that simple. I won't risk him or me for you so if I even think your going to make a play I'll take the easy way and just kill you. If you behave there is a chance you may get out of this alive. Do you understand?"

Wordlessly the man nods.

Josef watches the man and realizes this is high priced talent. This isn't just some guy who Logan got the better of or some cheating husband Veronica crossed in her P.I. work. He isn't sweating with fear; his heartbeat isn't off the charts. This man is a professional, calm, collected and ready for anything. So the questions start to pop into Josef's head. Who sent him? Was he shooting at Logan or Josef? Josef is sure in the end this man won't be alive but he needs answers and wants him alive for now. Josef never leaves anyone behind him who means him serious harm.

Logan comes back from the garage with a roll of duct tape and proceeds to make short work of getting the man bound and gagged. Once he is done Josef hands him the gun and drops to the floor in the living room.

Veronica sits on the beach side of the highway, down below where she can see anyone coming at her from the water and have running room if anyone comes from the highway. She's glad it's a warm night because she's dripping wet. She's in a small park that thankfully has cover for her to hide in. She decides to wait for morning. She knows that there is a free bus that the city runs that goes from the park back into town but it doesn't start until 6am. The city is always trying to find ways to get people to leave their cars. Veronica waits off the road and stays out of site waiting for the bus. Hopefully she'll be half way dray by morning. She is scared to death for Logan and Josef. As soon as he turns her phone on to see if someone will give her the all clear sign it begins to vibrate. She sees it is Beth but doesn't answer. She's afraid to make a sound. She waits till Beth disconnects and sends a text to Beth telling her where she is. Beth's phone starts to ring before she can make the next call. She sees it's a text from V and relays the information to Mick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Always love to hear comments...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one. Be warned there is a short sex scene in this one.**

 **This is a redo so most of you've probably already read it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He gets out of his SUV and walks slowly towards the park. He hopes she doesn't have a gun. She could shoot him on accident or he admits on purpose. "Veronica? Hey, Logan sent me to get you. Veronica?"

Veronica sits in the dark and watches the figure. She knows that voice as well as she knows her own. It's Duncan and she's so pissed that if she hadn't left her gun for Logan she would shoot him where he stands. Maybe it's because he's lying and she knows it. Logan wouldn't send Duncan unless he was in really bad shape himself and if that were the case he or Josef would have told Duncan what to say to her so she would know it was safe.

Veronica had laughed at Mick when he explained the whole safe word thing. She teased him about using tactics that were originally figured out for five year olds. Mick nodded at her and said, that was fine but she and Logan still needed a word that only the five of them would know. Josef, Mick, Beth, Logan and herself all knew one word and Duncan hadn't said it so she stayed in the dark. Mick drilled her natural reluctance to trust anyone enough that in case of an emergency there were only four other people she trusted besides her father. Duncan was no longer one of those people.

She hadn't known how right she was when she warned Logan about Duncan just a month ago. Damn she wishes she had a gun. She could finish this whole mess up right here right now. Duncan must have had a part in planning the attack on Logan and Josef on the beach. It was the only way she could explain him showing up here and not knowing what to say. He must have traced her through her phone. She reaches down and turns it off and seals it back up.

She sees someone else get out of Duncan's SUV. She can't hear the words but he's pointing down to a small box. She realizes it's whatever they are tracing her phone signal on. The person is telling Duncan they've lost her signal.

Duncan walks down into the open park space. "Veronica? Come on. You know I won't hurt you. I know you're out there somewhere. If you come out no one else has to get hurt. Logan's not dead…... Damn it Veronica you belong to me, not Logan." He's still reluctant to follow her into the dark. He knows if he corners her and she has a gun he could very well end up with a bullet.

Hell, she thinks, at this point he wouldn't even have to corner her. If she had her gun he'd be dead. Bad enough he had someone shoot at Josef, he was damn near indestructible but cowardly S.O.B. had someone shooting at Logan. No excuse for that. If Josef didn't take care of this she will. Duncan didn't even have the guts to do his own dirty work. Then she thinks of Lily, both her long gone friend and Duncan's daughter. No, she probably wouldn't shoot him but she'd sure as hell make him think twice before he tried this again.

Nobody messes with her family and that realization gives her one hell of a jolt. For the first time since she can remember she's including other people as family besides her father. Logan, Josef, Mick and Beth….family….somehow she was going to have to join that half of her life with her father side of her life. She had no idea how but they all meant too much to her to be separate.

She hears Duncan swearing and the two men go back to the SUV and drive off. Veronica decides to play a hunch she's had for some time. She hasn't said anything to Josef but she's pretty sure that Weevil is working for him. She thinks back to the night at the Sac N Pac and the fact that when she called Weevil he had Mick and Josef with him. No one ever explained that to her satisfaction. She just doesn't know what else to do. She turns her phone on and quickly sends a text to Weevil and then shuts it down again.

 **HELP. L/J in trouble. Stranded at the surf park. Need ride. V.**

She thinks back to the last time she heard from Duncan. About a month ago she had gotten a phone call out of the blue from Duncan. He had finally worked out a resolution with Meg's parents about Duncan's daughter Lily. Duncan had been gone two years. He told her he was back for her and he couldn't wait to see her. When he left she had loved him but things had changed considerably in those two years. When he called he'd asked to see her and she had made it plain that she would only see him if Logan was with her. She point blank told him she was in love with Logan and had been for some time. He was not happy to say the least. He couldn't believe that she was in love with Logan and wouldn't even have lunch with him without Logan hanging around. He said he would call Logan but somehow she doubted that would happen. They stopped being real friends a long time ago. When she saw Logan later in the day she had told him about the call and told him to please be careful she had a bad feeling about Duncan but then they never heard from him again…..until now.

Weevil looks down at his phone and hits the door running. He figures it's going to take about fifteen minutes or so to get to her. He passes the beach house on his way to the park. He sees Josef's Ferrari and Logan's jeep in the driveway and wants to stop but he knows that his priority right this minute has to be Veronica because at least he knows she's still alive. Weevil gets a few miles past the beach house and sees a bike coming from the opposite direction. As it passes he recognizes the bike as Mick's and they both come to a screeching halt that spins them around in the middle of the road. Quickly they exchange information about Veronica's text messages.

"One last thing" Mick tells Weevil. "When you get there, just say werewolf and she'll trust you and not take a shot at you. Not sure if she has a gun but don't approach her until you tell her that. Even though she called you it will still give her the assurance she needs."

Weevil laughs "Veronica must have picked the code word. I'm surprised she didn't pick vampire."

"She tried. I wouldn't let her. It was too obvious. Don't come back with her until I call you and tell you its all clear."

"I'll sit on her as long as I can but you know V."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan can see that Josef's body is healing but very slowly. He gets a pair of needle nose pliers out of the toolbox. They don't exactly keep surgical equipment around the house. He could use his pocketknife but somehow that seems worse.

"This is going to hurt but they have to come out."

Josef grits his teeth and nods and Logan spends the next several minutes digging the bullets and several fragments out of Josef's shoulder. "Shit. Are you trying to get even for something I don't know about?"

"Yea, for you beating me to that last wave. Seriously, I'm doing the best I can. I have people who use tools."

Josef shakes his head. "yea, yea, yea…just get the damn things out."

Just as Logan retrieves the last bullet, both he and Josef look up when they hear a motorcycle coming down the drive. It's been pretty quiet up till then. Logan takes the gun but just as he starts to move, he hears Josef say "Mick'. Logan lowers the gun and unlocks the front door. Josef is just finishing his first glass of AB negative when Mick comes through the front door with his gun showing him the way. It doesn't take Mick long to see that they have everything under control.

"Josef was shot on the beach tonight."

"I know. I got a text from Veronica saying Josef had been shot and she was on her way to the contact point."

"Well, I just got the bullets out and he's healing up now but not like he should be. Look guys, it's been fun but I need to go find Veronica." Now that Logan could think of something besides Josef his mind has switched to Veronica and he needs to make sure she's ok.

Logan turns just in time to face a furious Josef. Logan watches him. He's so pissed his fangs are starting to show. "Don't you ever do that again. Mick and I told you over and over if things like this happened you had one priority and that was to get yourself clear. What in the hell were you thinking risking your ass coming up to the house?"

Logan just stands there with this arms crossed and gives Josef his best smirk. Logan doesn't give a shit how mad Josef is; he is alive to yell at him and that is all that matters. "Yell all you want old man, you wouldn't have left me and I wasn't leaving you and that is that."

"You are such a stubborn pain in the ass some times." Josef says clearly not happy.

Logan just smiles "Me? I must get it from somewhere."

Mick turns so neither of them will see him grinning. It is nice to see Josef get a dose of his own medicine.

"And you" Josef yells at Mick. "I better not find Beth outside on that bike."

Mick looked at Josef like he was crazy. "Six months ago, you would have but not now. She promised to stay home because of the little one."

"You hope." Josef snaps.

Mick turns to the phone on the side table as it begins to ring. He's sure it's Beth. He picks it up and assures her everyone is safe. He hangs up and decides to change the subject. "I ran into Weevil on the way in. He was going to pick Veronica up. She'd called him for help."

Mick opens his phone and calls Weevil. "Is she ok? Good. You can bring her back now"

Weevil walks in the door with the phone in his hand. "Bring her back hell. We're here. I told you I would sit on her as long as I could."

Veronica comes flying at Logan. He swings her around so she doesn't knock them both down. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. "Oh baby. I was so scared for you…so scared…." It's all he hears between her kisses. Logan holds her out away from him and looks at her. "I'm ok. I'm fine. See not a mark on me." He smiles at her and she takes his face in her hands and kisses him pouring all her love and desire into it. He thinks to himself if she doesn't stop he isn't sure he can be responsible…and then the thought is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Shit that's right they aren't alone.

"Get a room." Is all he hears, he's not even sure who said it.

Veronica looks over his shoulder at Josef. "That is absolutely the last time I ever leave you two like that. I'd rather get shot than wonder what the hell is going on."

"Dam it. Doesn't anyone do what they are told around here? You were supposed to go to the safe house. She knows about Weevil doesn't she?"

Veronica stops kissing Logan for a minute. "If the question is does she know Weevil works for you? The answer is yes."

Mick shrugs "She isn't stupid and we never did explain away that night she called Weevil and got all three of us. I told him what to tell her and told him to sit on her until I called."

"Yea, I see that worked well." Josef said dryly.

"Any idea as to where the attack came from or why?" Mick asks

"There's someone in the kitchen that I suspect is going to be happy to tell me what he knows."

Mick swings around towards the front door. He and Josef both have their guns out and ready. Mick peaks out through the blinds. "Shit. Sheriff's car is coming down the drive." Mick puts his gun away and Josef goes in the kitchen.

Mick turns to Veronica and Logan. "Neighbors must have finally called the shots in. Josef, Weevil and I will be in the kitchen playing cards." As Mick leaves the room he flips on the TV. "Logan, you and V are going to have to talk to Sheriff Mars or Deputy Leo. I can't tell who's in the car. We need to move our guest real quick."

Logan gets up when he hears the knock on the door. "Well, it's Deputy Leo. What brings you out this time of the night?" Logan says this with just the right amount of snark.

"Logan, we got a complaint that one of the neighbors heard shots. Now since I was in the area and the sheriff's daughter spends a lot of time out here he thought I better check it out."

Veronica gets up and stands behind Logan. "Hey Leo. Tell my dad that I'm fine. Logan and I are just sitting her watching TV."

Even Leo can see she's lying but he knows he's not likely to get the truth either.

"Anyone else around tonight Logan? I see a Ferrari and a couple bikes in the driveway. You got PCHers in there with you?"

"Just Weevil. The other bike is Mick's. They're in the kitchen playing cards."

By this time Leo is inside the door and Mick and Josef have come out of the kitchen, Weevil figures he'll just hang back. He doesn't need the deputy wanting to haul him in for something, imaginary or real.

"Mr. St. John is that your bike?"

Mick nods "Deputy, please call me Mick. Mr. St. John makes me feel like you're about to arrest me. You probably know the Ferrari is Josef's"

"You two know each other?" Leo asks

Josef shrugs "for a long time."

"That explains the reaction Mick here had the night I showed him Logan's picture." Leo says.

Mick shrugs. "Sorry about that but I sure as hell couldn't say what I was thinking until I found out the truth, now could I?"

"No, I suppose not. I heard they look pretty much alike but until now I didn't realize how much."

Josef smirks at the deputy. "Yes, well apparently good looks run in our family."

Leo shakes his head. "Same sense of humor I see. Good grief, two of them. Well, as long as I can tell the Sheriff that Veronica is okay. That's all that matters. Nobody heard any shots, is that right?"

They all shake their heads and Leo says goodnight and leaves.

Mick follows Josef back into the kitchen. Josef is on the last of the bottle of AB negative. He turns to Mick. "To answer your question, I have no idea, who would be stupid enough to do this."

Mick looks at Josef and knows that it is time to get Logan and Veronica out of there. If Josef has to persuade the hit man to talk it won't be fun to watch. "Logan, you and Veronica go get packed and grab your keys. It may be a few days before you guys get back home. It's time to get to a safer place."

"Uh, guys, would you listen to me for a minute? Veronica decides it's time to tell them what she knows." Veronica has decided that she is done letting these two tell her what to do.

Josef looks at her annoyed. "Just go do what Mick tells you."

Veronica narrows her eyes at Josef. Josef glances at Logan who is shaking his head slowly. "What?"

"I've let you two dictate long enough. You don't want to know what's going on, fine. This isn't about vampires and so as far as I can tell I don't need your expertise to take care of it. I don't give a shit if you are older than dirt. I'm going home." Veronica turns and heads to the bedroom to change her clothes and pack.

Logan shrugs. "I go where she goes."

Josef stands and Mick notices that he's wobbly. "You go where I tell you to go, both of you."

Veronica's eyes get wide. "Like hell."

Logan looks at Mick "I'm surrounded by control freaks."

Josef's fangs start to lengthen and Veronica laughs. "Don't think you can intimidate me with your big bad scary face. I'm not impressed."

Mick isn't so sure that Josef is just trying to scare her. He has a feeling Josef is on the edge. He decides he better step in. "Look go to your place and get cleaned up. We'll be along in a bit and we can discuss all this then. Right now you do need to get out of here."

Veronica gives them a curt nod and walks away.

Josef motions to Weevil. "I might need some help with this guy. Why don't you stick around for a bit?"

Weevil nods.

Veronica and Logan get their stuff packed in the Jeep. Logan peaks in the kitchen. "See ya. I put your stuff in the Ferrari." And he's gone.

Josef looks at Mick. "This does not work for me."

"Well stop pissing her off and listen to her then. Look you and Weevil take care of this guy. I have some things I want to take a look at while they are still fresh. Call me when you're ready to go to Logan's."

Mick gets on his bike and heads back up to the park where Weevil picked up Veronica. He gets off his bike and walks around. He can see the guy get out of the SUV but he doesn't have a clue as to whom he is. He can feel Veronica's anger. She knows him real well and she is mad. He wonders if this is what she was trying to tell them.

Logan pulls up to the house and they both sit in the driveway not saying anything. Finally Logan turns to Veronica. "You really have to push as hard as you can don't you?"

She nods. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm twelve. I let them run this because I thought there was a chance there was a vampire involved but there isn't so there is no reason for me…us to put up with Josef's B.S. He's a bigger pain in the ass than I am."

"Well, the two of you are getting to be a pain." He sees her scowl at him. "I'm sorry but getting shot at kind of takes it out of me. Taking bullets out of my father with a pair of needle nose pliers kind of takes it out of me. I don't need to listen to the two of you argue."

Veronica feels bad for forgetting all that he's been through when she was yelling at Josef. They had both been through a lot and Josef was afraid for them and she was still scared of losing Logan. Neither she nor Josef reacted very well. It didn't make for a good evening. "Come on. Let's get our stuff out of here, and go get cleaned up. I'm pretty sure we're safe for tonight."

They carry their bags in the house and set the alarms that Mick put in place 3 months ago when this all started.

Veronica hears the shower running and sees a trail of Logan's clothes going towards the bathroom. She smiles. Maybe she could make it up to him. Silently she strips off her clothes and enters the bathroom. She slides the door to the shower open. "Want some company?"

Logan can feel the water beating down on his head and it feels so good. It helps drum out the pain of the last several hours. The fear of losing Veronica still hangs around his heart. He hears her voice from the door and grabs her and pulls her into the shower. He has her pinned against the shower wall. They are kissing and their hearts are both pounding. It feels like it has been a million years since he's been able to hold her like this. He needs her, needs to reassure himself that they are both alive. She is hot and wet and naked and she feels so good. He is running his hands across her back and down to her backside. God she has the most beautiful body. He moves his mouth to her neck and down to her breasts. Her moaning is all the encouragement he needs. He is gently teasing her nipples with his tongue, first one than the other. She thrust herself against him and he lets out a moan deep from inside him. He runs one hand down between her legs and she throws her head back and spreads her legs. She's arching against his hand. She starts running her hands over him, one hand drops to grasp him. He lets out a growl and with one hand braced against the wall and one hand supporting her bottom she wraps her legs around his waist and he slowly enters her. She let out a gasp. He is so big and hard and she wants him so much. They move against each other finding a rhythm that starts out slow and builds until they are both gasping for breath. She keeps moaning his name as he feels her muscles contract around him. He pushes one last time to get as deep as he can to feel her and follows her over the edge. They both sink down to the bottom of the shower. Veronica lays her head against his chest and he hears her mumble something into his chest. Logan leaned back and looks down at her and smiles.

"What?" he asks.

"I said that was absolutely amazing."

He loves the look of satisfaction on her face. "Of course it was. It was you and me. That's always amazing."

She loves that playful smirk on his face. "Hate to say it but we better get moving or we are going to have the two of them pounding on the front door."

He laughs. "Suddenly I'm in a much better mood."

She grins at him. "Funny me too. Come on lets get going."

Veronica starts to move away from him and Logan takes her face in his hands and kisses her tenderly one last time.

"You keep that up and we are never going to get out of here." She says.

"So?"

She kisses him back and smiles. "You want to deal with Josef left standing on the doorstep while we stay in here and make love?"

He laughs, "It would be worth it."

"I'm sure it would lover boy but come on, I've had enough yelling for one night."

"OK, if we have to." he says with great exaggeration.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **As always comments welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of sorts of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica and Logan get out of the shower, get dressed, and pack up. They talk it over and decide that it isn't worth making everyone crazy. If Josef and Mick really want them to go into LA for a few days after what she had to tell them then they will. Veronica doesn't think it's necessary but she will do it for a few days to make the big bad vampires happy. Since they don't know how long it will take for Josef and Mick to show up they decide to curl up together on the bed and get some sleep. It's been a long night and both of them are exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef turns his attention to the hit man. He explains reality to him. He is dead. Josef doesn't leave people like him behind to harm him twice, never mind the fact that he'd shot at Logan. He tells him he can go easy with a single bullet or very slowly and very painfully, it is up to him. He needs to realize Josef has time and motive and he will get the information he needs one way or the other. The shooter looks into those dead flat eyes and tells Josef everything he knows. As it turns out it isn't much. Josef doesn't need Weevil's help after all so he sends him on his way. Although Weevil thinks Josef seems off…. even for Josef, he roars off into the night.

Josef takes care of the hit man and calls The Cleaner. When he first started coming to Neptune they didn't have a full time local cleaner, not enough vampires in the area to warrant it. They did have a part time vamp who was one of Weevil's people. Her name is Angelina. Once Josef bought the beach house, he met with Angelina. Finding her smart and quick, he put her on retainer. He could clean up his own messes but usually if he has a mess there is enough danger associated with it that he doesn't have time for clean ups. This is just such a time.

Next, he calls Mick to tell him he is going to Logan's house. Josef drives the Ferrari while he makes some calls. He has to have as much information as he can gather before he gets to Logan's house. He is starting to get angrier by the minute. He isn't feeling like himself. He is worried that the bullets were more than silver coated. He is starting to feel awfully warm and vampires don't do warm.

He looks down at his phone to find several messages. First, he calls the office and finds out they received a bomb but the package sniffer at the front door that security uses identified the explosives in it right away and his bomb expert dealt with it. After his what Sarah's dad did to his last office, he doesn't take any chances. He puts the whole building on high alert as if they weren't already. His security people know not to take any chances. They will never catch hell for being overly cautious.

He calls his home to talk to Robert. "There was an attack at the office. How are things out there? Do you need more security? I can send some of the people from the office if you need more."

Robert isn't looking forward to this conversation. "Actually we got hit as well." Josef swears loudly and Robert continues. "The girls and the staff are fine. Nobody was hurt. I have to say it's the first time I was glad you're so paranoid. The security measures that you are always going on about gave us plenty of warning and the security we have took care of the problem. They did a good job Josef."

"Well, that's good to hear. The one at the office failed as well. Security took care of that. Just make sure no one lets their guard down thinking this is over. It's not. Someone hired a hit on Logan or me. I took two bullets in the shoulder and Logan had to dig them out. He didn't flinch. It hurt like hell but he did a good job."

"Josef, are you ok? You don't sound quite right."

"Just been a long night and I'm pissed. I'm going to get to the bottom of this damn quick. Robert I have more calls to make. I'll talk to you later." Josef hangs up.

Josef dreads the next call. He calls Waverly place in New York and sure enough, there had been an attack there as well. Josef silently thanks Sarah's father for sending the hit man for him all those months ago. It made him realize that he was not protecting Sarah properly and had stepped up security in the building. The two vampires that now reside in the building with the staff had heard and smelled the humans long before they got to the roof door and they were more than ready for them. The important thing is that Sarah and his people in the building are fine.

Josef calls Ryder and all his security people. He has them doing everything they can to find out who is behind the attacks.

The information he got from the hitman had only been marginally helpful. All he knew was he had gotten his information through a middleman who used a mail drop. The person doing the hire had insisted on two things. The first was that he uses silver bullets. The second was to make sure the girl was not hurt. Josef hopes he isn't leaving anything out on that last part. He sure felt bad for just a silver coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick calls home to talk to Beth again. Josef was right when he said he hoped Beth was at home. She swore she would stay home, but if Mick kept her in the dark too long and she started to get antsy, all bets are off. This time he calls the landline to make sure she is where she is supposed to be. She answers on the second ring. "You don't trust me."

"It's not that exactly…but you have been known to not stay put and I've been listening to Josef yell at Logan and Veronica all night for the same thing…I just need to know you are home safe…sorry."

"It's ok…this time…I've got news, none of it good. I called work tonight and someone broke in and beat up the guard…. they didn't take anything but if I hadn't been nauseas tonight and stayed home I would probably had been there at the time."

Mick feels light headed. Just the thought….

"Mick?"

"Beth, please don't go anywhere…Please."

"Yea, I got the idea. I won't. Don't worry everything is locked up tight. Any idea when you'll be back?"

"No I still have to stand in the middle of what I'm sure is going to be a brawl with Veronica and Josef. It should be so much fun. She's decided she's had enough of him telling her what to do."

He hears Beth laughing.

"It wouldn't be so funny if you had to referee." He grumps.

"I love them both but they are two of a kind. I don't know how Logan manages to stay sane."

"I do. He stays the hell out of it. He figures most of the time Josef can take care of himself so he spends all the rest of his time protecting her without her realizing it. Boy's doing a hell of a balancing act. Although I suspect she knows what he's doing and lets him just because she loves him and she figures she can protect him. You've seen them when they are threatened. Sometimes I'm surprised they don't just stand back to back and just shoot anything that moves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Josef pull up to the house at the same time. Mick stands in front of Josef as he gets out of the car. "Josef?" Mick can see two things Josef looks like shit. He's burning up and Mick can feel the anger coming off Josef in waves. This is a bad combination. Someone could end up getting hurt and it most likely is going to be him or Josef because Mick sure as hell isn't going to let an out of control Josef do something that he can't undo later.

"Josef, you need to be at home, in your freezer. You're about to drop in your tracks. You need blood. You need to rest. I can tell you're not thinking clear. Come on, I'll get Logan and Veronica and drive you back to your place. They can go keep Beth company at my place."

Mick lays his hand on Josef shoulder and Josef shrugs him off, pushing past him. "I'm fine. I need to find out what exactly she did, how much damage she's done."

The door pops open and Logan is standing there with a dopey look on his face. Mick doesn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out what's got him in a good mood. Too bad it's not going to last. "Hey, I thought I heard you guys drive up."

Josef walks past Logan. "Where is she? Where is Veronica?" Mick doesn't have to see Josef's face to know how close to the edge he is. He can hear it in his voice.

Mick speeds up the stairs into the house past Josef and stops in front of him. "Damn it Josef. You're sick. Whatever you've got on your mind can wait."

"No. It. Can't." Veronica picks that moment to walk out of the bedroom dragging her suitcase.

"Who in the hell did you tell?" Josef snarls.

Veronica hears the venom in his voice and it catches her completely off guard so it takes her a little while to catch up to his anger.

"Tell what? What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Who did you tell about me, about what I am?"

Veronica is shocked. She thinks she is having another bad dream. She can't imagine why he would think that she would do such a thing. "I never told anyone. I would never tell anyone anything about you."

"You had to. They wanted the two of us dead and wanted you alive. You have to be the link. You have to have told someone everything."

She is finally realizing what he is accusing her of. Logan is just coming up the stairs from the doorway. He is standing behind Mick and can't believe what he's seeing. Josef is standing practically nose-to-nose with Veronica. His fangs are starting to show. Mick makes a move to intervene before Josef is completely out of control.

Veronica sees Mick out of the corner of her eye and holds up her hand to stop him. Mick doesn't feel anything but anger coming from either of them. Thankfully, Veronica isn't panicking, which would make everything worse. She's just matching Josef's anger. It's probably what's keeping Josef in check. She doesn't say anything she straightens up. Finally, in a voice as controlled as Logan has ever heard, "I never ever said anything to Duncan or anyone else. I wanted to tell you what I had found out but you wouldn't give me two damn minutes to tell you. You think you've got a leak but it's not me. You don't want to admit you have a hole in your precious security. Besides I'm sure it's easier to just blame the damn human."

He sees the unshed tears in her eyes. Damn it he hates it when they cry, even when he's mad enough to strangle one.

"Let me tell you something you son of a bitch I would never betray Logan never mind you, Mick and Beth and the baby, damn you, you're accusing me of putting Beth's baby in danger! You know what; you think whatever the hell you want."

She turns to Mick "Thanks for the offer of a place to stay." She wipes her eyes. "I'll be fine right here." She turns and heads for the bedroom. Josef can hear her choking back tears in her wake.

Logan walks over to his father and punches him as hard as he can. Josef is surprised when it staggers him. Logan looks at him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to make her cry? Do you? I've done it a couple times so let me tell you, you pretty much have to break her heart or scare the shit out of her. Although to give you credit you probably were able to do both. I'm staying here with her. I sure as hell can't leave her here by herself." Logan turns and goes in to help her unpack.

Mick looks at Josef. "You look like shit."

"I'm fine." He barks at Mick.

"Sure you are. Even Logan could kick your ass at this point and you're damn lucky he's not me or you'd find yourself on the wrong end of a stake. You better fix this before you lose them both for good, if they live long enough."

Josef shakes his head and the fog clears a bit. Mick's words sink in and he knows he has to get them out of here. Veronica can hate him later. He wonders how he could have gotten so far out of control. It's not like him. He always has a tight leash on his control. Josef slowly heads to the bedroom to try and fix the mess he'd just made. He feels like he's out of his own skin. He saw himself yelling at Veronica and not being able to stop.

Humans make him crazy. This was exactly why he hated dealing with them, even these two. He loves them both beyond what he'd ever thought possible but all the same, he just doesn't trust them completely. That it is Veronica and Logan makes it all the worse but that is the truth. He never thinks he is going to be able to trust them as much as he should and Veronica knows it. He doesn't know how Mick does it. How he trusts Beth so completely. It would never occur to Mick that she would do something like this and it should never occur to Josef that Veronica would do such a thing. It is bad enough that he has accused her but he has made it plain that he thinks she did it deliberately. He didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt that she may have accidentally let something slip to someone. God he hates humans. It was easier than hating himself, which he refuses to do.

Josef knocks on the door to the bedroom. "Go to hell, Josef." is all he hears from beyond the closed door. He tries to open the door but it's locked. He easily snaps the lock and the door pushes open. "You can't stay here."

She doesn't even bother to look at him. She continues to unpack. Logan turns putting himself between Josef and Veronica. Josef sees Logan's hands unconsciously balling up into fists…opening and closing…opening and closing. He loves that about them more than anything he thinks. It must be so comforting for them to be able to depend on another person so completely. It must have just about killed them to separate out there on the beach. He hasn't stopped to think how much it cost her to leave them and sit in the dark all night thinking Logan could be dead. Josef looks at Logan and motions for him to leave. Logan narrows his eyes and him. Josef gives him a weary smile. "Please." Logan looks at Veronica's stiff back sorting through her suitcase. Logan shakes his head and leaves. Josef notices Logan leaved the door ajar. He can feel that Logan and Mick are right on the other side. Josef knows he must really be in bad shape if Mick's afraid he is going to hurt the little blond…. damn….

"Veronica, you can't stay here. I'm sorry for being a stupid ass but the fact remains that you can't stay. It would be bad enough having you here, at least they want you alive, but there is a target on Logan and he won't let you stay alone. They'll kill him."

She knows what he is saying is true and she won't risk Logan's life for her anger and pride.

She turns to him tears in her eyes again. Logan's words about her crying making him feeling like someone should put another bullet in him.

 _Damn tears._ Veronica hates to cry. Weakness…. it makes her even madder. "I'll go to keep him safe but you stay the hell away from me and so help me god don't you ever speak to me again. You, Mick and Beth mean everything in the world to me. You're a part of Logan and I love him more than anything…for you to think I would do this to any of you is…. the most awful thing I can imagine."

God he hadn't felt like this kind of a heel in a couple hundred years.

Josef starts to turn, to leave, and he staggers and then he hits the floor. Apparently, even a vampire has limits before the body shuts down. Veronica screams for Mick who zips around the door.

"Damn it. I tried to tell him. He needs blood, and he needs to be in a freezer and I mean now. I'm going to put him in the Ferrari and take him to my place. It's a lot closer than the estate. You two please pack and follow me in the jeep. I can't wait for you. I think he's got a major infection. The last thing I need to do is have to worry about you being out here with people wanting to shoot Logan."

"Veronica, please listen to me. He's sick. A fever like this can make a vampire completely delirious. I know he's was terrible to you but you have to go to my apartment."

He sees her nod.

"Okay, good. Please leave right away. Call Beth and tell her when you're leaving. Ask her to have a syringe of A positive loaded and ready when I get there. Tell her about Josef. " Mick takes the Ferrari keys out of Josef's pocket. He smiles at the keys. "I should be able to cut the travel time in half with these." He easily picks Josef up and throws him over his shoulder and leaves. Mick gets Josef loaded into the passenger seat and remembers he has a syringe in his saddlebags on the bike and some blood. He loads the syringe and finds a vein in Josef's arm, and gives the blood to Josef. His eyes seem to clear a little. Mick gets the Ferrari in gear and speeds down the road. He hopes like hell he doesn't run into any cops.

Veronica sits down heavily on the end of their bed. She really doesn't want to leave. She knows Josef was over the top because he is so sick but it still hurts to think…about what he said. Logan comes over and sits down next to her. He wraps his arms around her. She buries her head in his shoulder. She's not crying but he can feel a shudder go through her. "Come on. I don't want Mick to have to worry about us too." She looks up at him and he knows she's going to try and get out of leaving. "You go. I'll go to my dad's place. I'll be safe there."

"You told Mick you'd go."

"He's only worried someone will shoot you. Apparently he understands that Duncan wants me alive."

"Duncan?" Logan asks

"Yes. Duncan." She tells Logan about the park.

"The problem is that once Duncan understands that he really isn't going to get you to come back he may be more enraged with you than he is me. I really want you to go to Mick's with me. If you don't, I'm staying. I won't go without you."

"That's blackmail." She says.

"Um…yea…. is it working?"

"Yea…I suppose it is. Let me repack. It will just take a minute and then we'll call Beth like Mick asked."

Logan nods and moves towards the door. "I'm going to run Mick's bike into the garage while you finish packing. I'll be right back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick decides he better have a handle on what it was exactly that Josef has in his system before he gets back to the apartment with him.

Mick's first call is to The Cleaner. "Hey, this is St. John. Did Josef call you to do a cleanup out at the beach house?"

"Yea, that's right. We took care of a human with a single bullet wound and put the house back in decent shape." Angelina says.

"Did you find any spent casings or the bullets that came out of Josef's shoulder, these would not have matched the wounds on the humans?"

"Sure, a couple of hollow point silver bullets. St. John who took the bullets out if it wasn't you?" Angelina asks.

"Someone who didn't know what they were and didn't warn Josef that he'd probably gotten two big doses of liquid silver. Believe me it was someone with the best of intentions. He just isn't use to taking bullets out of vampires."

"Oh, shit. Is Josef going to be ok? He had already left when we got here so I never saw him."

"I'm making one hell of a run back to LA with him in the Ferrari to get him in a freezer and get him some blood. I just want as much information as I can get before I get there. He should be ok but it's going to take a while. You have to keep this to yourself. It would not be good if it got out that he was down and it's probably going to take a good 24hrs to get him up again."

"Don't worry about me. I won't tell anyone. I need Josef in charge. Things have been a lot better since he bought the beach house and put me on retainer. Neptune is becoming more vamp friendly and we're developing a nice community all because Josef bought a house here."

Mick smiles to himself for such a badass Josef instills loyalty in his people like no one else Mick has ever seen.

Next Mick calls Guillermo to make sure the course of action he has in mind is the right one. Mick knows he can trust Guillermo to keep his mouth shut and he is better versed in vampire physiology so he would be a better judge of weather Josef needs more or less blood. Mick gives him the low down and Guillermo adjusts the dosage and times given. Mick thanks him and hangs up. Closest thing they have to a vampire doctor.

Next is he calls the head of Josef's security at the office. After the mess with Tom the last guy, Josef made sure this time he picked a vampire to head his security. Mick explains to Lucas that Josef is going to be out of communication for the next 24 to 48 hrs. He tells the security head that Josef is following a lead. He tells Lucas that if he finds anything out to call Mick and he will pass it along to Josef. Since Josef spoke to him, earlier Lucas assumes that everything is fine with Josef, which is what Mick wants. It won't do for it to get out that Josef is down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **As always comments and reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of sorts of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going to run Mick's bike into the garage while you finish packing. I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan moves quickly down the stairs to the driveway. He gets the electric garage door opener out of his Jeep. He pushes the button and the door opens. He puts Mick's bike in neutral and rolls it into the dark garage.

"Don't move." Logan stands very still. He knows that voice. He's been hearing it since kindergarten.

Logan starts to turn. "Duncan?"

"Don't turn around. Just put your hands up. I've got a gun aimed at the back of your head." Logan does as Duncan says. He feels the garage door opener snatched from his hand and hears the door close.

Duncan sneers, "You are so stupid. All I had to do is wait outside. Once you were alone I knew it would be easy to take you. I'll I had to do was wait until you and Veronica were separated. You made it so easy."

"Duncan, you don't want to do this. You don't know…You're asking for a lot of trouble." Logan says.

"I've already got trouble. I'm trying to hold off more trouble. You can turn around now." Logan looks at his old friend. Duncan is much the same. He has lost some weight but he hasn't changed much over the last couple years…except his eyes are much harder, and he's aiming an automatic pistol at the middle of Logan's chest.

"You know I spent two years hiding and running with Lily, and I can do it again. If I shoot you, your father and his friends won't be able to find me any more than the cops could. I've gotten good at hiding. Just do what I say." Logan looks surprised at the mention of his father. "Yes. Logan I know he's your real father. I even know that he and his friend are vampires. You of all people should know that with enough money, you can find out all sorts of things about people. Actually, it explains a little about how come you always got all the girls. It must be those half-breed genes of yours. I hear vampires have a charisma that is compelling to women. That must be what it is with you and Veronica."

Logan hears his words and a little bit of him wonders if Duncan isn't right. He shakes his head slowly. No, he knows better. She loves him. He has to believe that.

Duncan motions for Logan to move. "Sit down right there and keep your hands up."

Duncan wants him to sit in the middle of the garage floor. Maybe Duncan hasn't done his homework as well as he thought. One of the things Mick did when he went over the house is have Josef's security people put camera's on all the outside entrances, even the inside of the garage, because it is so hard to really secure all the entrances to the garage. Veronica will automatically glance at the camera before she enters. It's become a habit for both of them. Logan wonders if Duncan knows this and is using him as bait to get her out here or if he has no clue. With any luck, she will run, but somehow he doesn't think so. Duncan motions to the floor again and Logan does as he's told. Getting shot at this point isn't going to save Veronica. Staying alive and keeping Duncan from hurting Veronica, that's the objective. God, he hopes she will run and not get confrontational. Neither of them has had a lot of sleep in close to 24 hours. Between little sleep, no food, and the fight with Josef, he has no idea what she will do.

Duncan paces the floor while taunting Logan, "Now all I have to do is wait for Veronica to come through that door to find out what's taking you so long and then we're out of here. She'll come back to me just like she did the last time. Just like when I was in Cuba. If you remember, it didn't take long for her to dump you. That's why you wouldn't let her meet me."

Logan goes over the events of the last twenty-four hours and shakes his head in amazement. "Did you really organize all this to get Veronica? You had someone try to kill me and Josef?"

"Actually this whole mess is my father's doing. He's out of control. I just thought I saw a chance to get Veronica back in all the commotion. I gave the middleman extra cash and instructions to give to the hit man to make sure he didn't hit Veronica and to grab her if he could. I hadn't counted on her not trusting me. How did you manage that?"

"I didn't do it. Cassidy Casablanca did. You know how she was when you lived here. She barely trusted anyone, even then. It's why she could suspect you or I would have killed Lily. Well, Cassidy made it so the list of people she doesn't trust is pretty long."

Logan thinks Duncan is actually listening to him, so he continues, "Why would your father go after Josef and me?"

"Mostly it's Josef; you were just a way to distract him. You probably didn't know, at the same time you were being shot at, Jake had several of Josef's properties hit. Oh, and he tried to grab the reporter friend of St. John's. Unfortunately none of it worked the way he wanted it to, so now I have to clean up the mess."

Logan almost stops breathing. "Duncan, Beth is pregnant. They didn't hurt her did they?"

"No, as it turns out she was sick and didn't go in to work. They did however screw up and beat up a guard. My father is such an idiot. He's a good businessman, most of the time, but an idiot about other things. You know who got him into this mess…our old friend, Kendall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica finally has their stuff packed. She really hates the idea of running to LA, but she knows that it is the only way to keep Josef happy, and Logan safe. She grabs the suitcase and is going to drag it downstairs, but thinks to hell with it. As usual, she has overloaded it. She could struggle with it, but it would be so much easier for Logan. _Where is he?_ She goes to the living room and doesn't see him anywhere. She starts for the garage and glances at the camera and her heart freezes. She sees Logan sitting down in the middle of the floor with his hands up. _Shit._ She backs away from the door and grabs her cell phone.

Mick looks down at his cell. It's Veronica. "Hey, are you guys on your way? You are supposed to call Beth." Mick is driving at an alarming rate. He doesn't need the distraction.

"Mick…." He can hear her panic through the phone. _Shit. Now what?_ "Veronica, what's the matter? What's happened?"

"Duncan's here. I saw him on the garage camera. I just went to go into the garage and he has Logan at gunpoint. He's just waiting for me to come out there."

Mick swears a blue streak. "Ok, you get the hell out of there. If he can't get to you he'll need Logan as bait."

"No Mick….I'm going to go in…if it is really me he wants than I'll do whatever I have to. You tell Logan I love him…. Tell Josef I'll do whatever I have to do to keep Logan safe. I won't let anything happen to him." She hangs up.

Mick swears. This was not good. First, he calls Weevil. "The shit has officially hit the fan. I'm almost to my place with Josef, who has silver poisoning, and is probably going to be down for several hours, at least. Veronica just called me. Duncan has Logan at gunpoint in the garage and she won't leave. She's going to see if she can trade herself for Logan. I need you to get over there now. I have to get Josef into a freezer and get him some blood or he won't be alive to see his son. If Duncan shoots Logan or Veronica you know what to do."

"I'm on it," Weevil hangs up.

Next Mick calls Robert. "Robert I need you to get Josef's emergency pack, an IV line, and a cooler full of blood. Get in his Porsche and get over to my place just as fast as you can. Josef is sick, he's been poisoned. I don't know how much blood it's going to take to get him healthy again. I just found out Logan is in trouble back at his house. I need you to watch Josef so I can go after the kids."

"On my way." That was all Mick hears before the line goes dead.

Next, he calls home. "Beth I can't explain right now. I need you to do the following and I need it done now. Go upstairs to the freezer room and turn the heat up to 50 degrees. Throw some clothes in a suitcase for both of us and be ready to leave when I get there. I don't know how long this is going to take. If Robert shows up before I do let him in. Show him where the freezer room is then come downstairs and stay there. I'll explain when I get there."

Lastly, he calls Ryder. "I need everything you can possibly dig up on the Kane family and business, anything that might tell us where the kid would go if he was trying to hide out or going to be on the run. Josef's out of touch so call me not him. I'll relay anything he needs to know."

Mick comes through the door with Josef over his shoulder. As he enters, he sees Robert is already there. Robert follows Mick up the stairs. They strip Josef out of his clothes and get him in the freezer. Mick sees the I.V. line already hooked to a bag of blood ready to go. Robert finds a vein and pushes the I.V. needle into Josef's arm.

"I have to go back to Neptune and help Logan and Veronica. Did you bring lots of blood with you?" Mick asks Robert

"I've got most of his stock of AB negative. If I run out believe me I won't have any trouble lining up more. If you get any word on Veronica and Logan please call. It might keep him here if he thinks there is progress. If not, he will most likely be on the road as soon as he can stand. Mick, find that kid, because if you don't this will be only the start of his trouble."

Mick nods. "I'm out of here. I'm taking the Ferrari. Josef will have the Porsche if he needs it. I just can't leave Beth here with a sick vampire, even Josef. It would just be asking for trouble."

"Go. I'll take care of Josef."

Mick goes down the stairs two at a time. "Are you ready?" he asks Beth.

"Of course. Let's go. You can fill me in on the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica writes a note and leaves it on the fridge for Logan. He might not see it right away, but if anything happens to her, she wants to make sure he knows how much she loves him. Veronica takes deep breath to calm her nerves. She opens the garage door and sees Logan sitting on the floor with his hands up. "Logan?"

"Hey babe, we have company."

Duncan walks out of the shadows. "Hi, Veronica. I came back for you. I thought of you every day. Please come out here or I'll shoot Logan." She hears the edge to his voice and knows he would do it.

Veronica comes through the door and watches Duncan. "It's ok, Duncan. You don't have to shoot anyone. Look, just leave Logan here. You and I can go off on our own. You don't have to kill Logan for that to happen."

Duncan is surprised. "You'll go with me?"

Veronica nods. "If you leave Logan tied up here, I'll go with you wherever you want, but you can't hurt him."

Logan looks up at Veronica and smiles a sad smile. "Ronnie, don't do this."

She smiles. He hasn't called her that in a long time. "It's time, Logan. I have to go with Duncan."

Duncan turns to Logan. "I knew she'd dump you as soon as I came back."

Veronica walks over, stands very close to Duncan, and looks up at him. "I'll only go if no one gets hurt."

Duncan makes a face at her. "Ok, but he needs to be tied up. Go get the duct tape and do a good job. If you don't I might have to shoot him to slow him down."

Veronica moves like a sleepwalker. She sees the duct tape on the shelf. She goes over and stands in front of Logan. "Put your hands out in front of you." He does as she says and she bends down and starts to wrap his hands together with the duct tape. It's the one time she's glad his sleeves are always too long. Her back is to Duncan, but he still has the gun trained on Logan. Duncan can't see Veronica's face, but Logan can.

She looks at him and smiles sadly. "It has to be this way. Don't come after me. Don't try and find us. It's better for everyone if you just let me go." He can see by the look on her face how much it's hurting her to say these things to him. Silently she mouths the words I love you so only he can see her. She cuts the tape and then stands up. She turns to Duncan "Let's go."

"No. Do his ankles too. I don't want him getting too far until we get away from here." Veronica bends over again and tapes his ankles together. "There, can we leave now?"

"No, not yet. Cut me one more piece about six inches." Veronica does as he says, and he slaps it over Logan's mouth. "Now we can go."

Veronica just wants Duncan out of here with Logan in one piece. She doesn't care how that happens as long as it does.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weevil rides by the house doesn't see any strange vehicles in the driveway. He decides to take a chance. He lays his bike down in the ditch down the street and then heads to the house. He only senses one human around. He sure hopes its Logan. He tries the front door but it's locked. Weevil easily snaps the lock, enters the house, and heads to the garage. He lets out a sigh of relief. Logan is alive and well. Tied up and madder than hell, but alive. Weevil goes over to cut him loose and stops. This is after all Logan, who is notorious for acting first and thinking later. "I'll let you go but you have to do what I say. You can't go off halfcocked after Duncan. Agreed?"

Logan shakes his head. Weevil decides he better at least let him talk. He pulls the tape off Logan's mouth. "You cut me loose. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. He took Veronica out of here at gunpoint. I'm going to kill him."

"Logan, did he say where they were going? Did he give you any indication you know where to look for them?"

"No, but when you cut me loose I'll hut that son of a bitch down like a dog. He's got Veronica."

Weevil stands back and looks at Logan. "Weevil cut me loose!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick is driving as fast as he dares. He explains to Beth on the way what had happened to Josef and the call he'd gotten from Veronica and the calls he'd made. They are driving in silence. "You should have left me home. I'm might slow you down."

"I couldn't. You're safer with me. I couldn't leave you in the apartment with a sick vampire and I can't be sure that whoever is behind all this won't make another try for you. I don't think Duncan is responsible for everything that has happened. Someone else is involved in this as well."

Mick's phone rings. He hopes this is good news. "Weevil, what do you have?"

"I found Logan he's in his garage trussed up, and Veronica is gone with Duncan. He's alive and healthy. How far out are you? I'm somewhat hesitant to cut him loose as you can imagine his state of mind. It's not good. I don't want to have to do five rounds with him before you get here."

"I don't blame him. I'm about ten minutes out. He can sit tight that long. Tell him I'll cut him loose when I get there."

To Logan's astonishment, Weevil sits on the steps leading into the house and just sits there. "Weevil he's got Veronica. You have to cut me loose."

"Mick will cut you lose when he gets here. He's about ten minutes away. Logan, going off with guns blazing and not knowing where they are going isn't going to get Veronica back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick's phone starts ringing as soon as he hangs up. "Ryder, what have you got?"

"Lots and lots. I don't have any idea where he would go but I'm trying to tap all the phones and email accounts registered to him and his family. I also have the alias he used when he was running with his daughter. Although I'm sure, he's changed all that. I have all his properties and that of his entire family. Is there somewhere I can send it?"

"I'll call you back in a few minutes. I'll get you an email address you can send it to."

"Hey, I have Logan's and Veronica's if that's where you want it sent."

"Yea, send it to Logan's."

"Hey Mick, I don't know if you know this but Josef was doing a world class job of picking the family business apart. They are about to go under. They've been playing fast and loose with their stocks. They're about one jump ahead of the SEC. In fact, word has it that a certain reporter has an expose that was about to be aired on the net detailing lots of hanky panky in that company." Mick looks over at Beth and smiles.

"That figures. It's been so crazy I haven't had a chance to figure out why someone would go after her and Josef. You just tied part of it up. I have the last piece. Ryder, find out who is in charge of that little project for Josef and make sure they turn up the heat. I'm authorizing them to do whatever they need to in order to bankrupt the company. Also, if you can cause any more damage with the SEC with them; do it. Keep in on the QT, we don't need Josef involved with the SEC. I just want that family too busy to help the kid."

"Mick, the kids got a trust fund that nobody can touch. It's apart from the family money. It was left to him by his grandfather."

"That's fine. Just keep the old man busy. One more thing, I need you to log on to my office computer, pull a file, and email it. I'll give you passwords."

Ryder snorts, "Aww it's no fun if you give up the password."

Mick laughs, "Ryder we don't have time to mess around. The label on the case file is Kane. Email the entire thing to Celeste Kane. The email address is in the file. That should have the old man jumping plenty. If you have any more information, you can call my cell or Beth's. She's with me."

"Say hi to the lovely Beth for me, and I'll call you with an update when I have something more." Ryder says.

Mick turns to Beth. "Ryder says hi to the lovely Beth." Beth smiles but she wrinkles her nose at him. "Yea, I know. What's this about an expose that you are about to air on Kane Industries?"

Beth smiles. "Yes, how does Ryder know?"

Mick shrugs not telling her Josef probably has Ryder hacking her computer to make sure she isn't researching something that is off limits. "Is it already taped?"

"Yes. I was just waiting for final confirmation on some of my material. It came in this morning. But with things the way they have been, I haven't had a chance to tell Mo to air it."

"Do it now. I want them hopping so fast they don't have a chance to help that kid."

Beth smiles and makes her call to Mo. "I've got all the confirmation I need. Air the story. It's going to blow them out of the water. The SEC should be in their faces quickly after it airs."

Mo laughs "Will do and good work girl."

Beth hangs up. "Now what?"

Mick pulls up in Logan's driveway. "Now we go cut Logan loose and try to keep him from getting himself and Veronica killed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always I love it when I get comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick gets out of the Ferrari and smells the scents in the air. Being a vampire and being able to sense the past, he sees Duncan toss Veronica's Taser into the bushes. Mick walks over and picks it up. _Damn_. He was hoping she still had it with her.

Weevil stands up and walks to the front door to meet Beth and Mick. "Logan's finally started to wind down a little. He is still madder than hell, but he seems to have the anger contained. Hopefully he is ready to listen to reason. While you deal with Logan, I'm going to fix the damage I did to the door. I'm tired of listening to him rant."

Mick goes out to the garage and looks down at Logan. "You know, I can either cut you lose or I can leave you tied up until I can find a secure place and lock you up."

"Mick, he's got Veronica."

Mick hears the pain in Logan's voice. He hopes telling Logan the things he's set in motion might alleviate some of his fears and give him something to do. "I know but if we don't go about this with some information we are just wasting time and chasing our tails. One of Josef's buddies is a hacker. He's sent a bunch of information on the family and Duncan to your email address. We need to look at the reports and see if we can figure out where he might take her. Ryder is also tapping the phones and email of the whole family. Logan I've got people working on it."

"Alright…. for now. Please cut me loose." Logan says.

Mick crosses the garage and cuts the duct tape off of Logan's hands and feet. "He made Veronica do this. I'm going to kill him."

Beth comes over and hugs Logan. "We'll get her back. Logan, how did she seem? What was her state of mind? Is she playing along with him? She wasn't fighting him was she?"

"No, she was saying everything he wants to hear. She's known him a long time, and they dated for a long time. She'll know just what to say. Although, I noticed he still didn't lower his gun when they left so he isn't so far gone that he's trusting her."

Logan starts to move past Beth and Mick. Mick st0ps him with a hand on his arm. "When Veronica called me and told me what she was going to do, she told me to make sure I told you that she loves you very much."

Logan nods, afraid to speak.

The three of them move into the house. "Go print off the files that Ryder sent to your computer. The three of us need to go over everything and see if we can figure out where Duncan would go. I need to make a call."

Logan moves to the computer. Mick turns to Beth. "Stay with him," he says to her softly. She nods and follows Logan.

Mick calls home. "St. John residence," answers Robert

Mick shakes his head. "Robert, you never change. How's Josef doing?"

"Better. His eyes are clearing, the fever hasn't broken, but he's considerably cooler than he was. His temp is coming down fast. Do you have anything I can tell him if he wakes up?"

"Yes, tell him Logan is alive and well, but Duncan has Veronica. I'm trying to keep Logan contained and get her back. Tell him she traded herself for Logan's safety. Oh, and tell him Logan has his temper. It's a damn good thing this kid isn't a vamp. The rage is rolling off him bad enough as it is. Look, I have to try and figure out where he would take Veronica. Call me if Josef starts moving."

Weevil comes through the door. "I have an idea. If Logan were to offer say $50,000 for any information on the whereabouts of Duncan, it might go a long way to finding him if he is still in the area." Weevil shrugs. "Let's face it; if he is in the area, then he won't be at the Neptune Grand. He's more likely to be somewhere on the other side of town and that means people who would gladly turn that rich boy in for 50 thou…. What do you think? I could spread the word."

Logan looks at Weevil. "Do it."

"Done." Weevil takes out his phone and starts making calls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica is lying in the back of Duncan's SUV. She tried to get his trust from the get go, but he wasn't entirely buying it. She wonders if after all these years he knows her well enough to know her heart isn't in it.

When they left the house, he kept her at gunpoint. It didn't really matter once they got out of there. Logan is safe and that is the most important thing. Duncan went through her purse and tossed her Taser. He looked through her purse and didn't find anything else that could help her so he gave it back to her. Then he made her lean against the front of the SUV and he frisked her. She isn't particularly happy with him touching her, but she'll do whatever she has to in order to stay alive 'til Logan and Mick can get to her. She knows no matter what she said to Logan back in the garage, he will never stop looking for her. Then Duncan made her lie down in the back of the SUV. She noticed the tint on the windows is heavy enough that nobody will be able to see her. He made her handcuff herself to the custom roll bar that goes across the inside. She looks the interior over and sees the whole vehicle is beefed up, he then blindfolds her. He doesn't speak to her the whole time. She doesn't understand his attitude. If he's so intent on getting her to go with him why is he practically ignoring her?

Once he gets on the road, she tries to tell where he is going. She has a good knowledge of the area; she's grown up here after all. He keeps doubling back around, going through the same areas several times and she eventually loses track of where they are. She doesn't know if he is doing it to see if they are being followed or to confuse her, or both.

Finally, she decides she might as well get some rest. She will need her strength to get away, so she goes to sleep. At least he won't be able to cross into Mexico with her tied up in back like this. The heavy tint on the glass will alert the border guards to watch the vehicle extra carefully if nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 hours later

Josef wakes with a start. At first, he has no clue as to where he is. He takes a deep breath and realizes he is in Mick's freezer. He flips the lid up, he can smell Mick and Beth all through the apartment. He reaches out to see if anyone is actually in the apartment, and he is confused. He can swear he senses Robert. Josef wonders where everyone is. He doesn't sense Beth close or Veronica, Logan or Mick. He stops cold. If he is this sick and no one is here, but Robert, it means the shit has hit the fan. He jumps out. He is a little dizzy, but not too bad. He wonders how long he's been down.

Robert appears in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here and what is going on?"

"Glad to see you too." Robert says dryly.

"Robert" growls Josef.

Yet another conversation with Josef he doesn't want to have. "Mick ran you here after you passed out sometime early this morning, about 7 hours ago. I've been pushing blood into your arm every half hour until your fever broke and less so since. I'm actually surprised you are up so soon. On the way to bring you here, he got a call from Veronica. The Kane kid was at their house and he had Logan at gunpoint. She was going to trade herself for Logan. Mick called me to watch you so he and Beth could turn around and go back to try to help Logan and Veronica. Mick called after some time to say Logan is fine, but Veronica is gone. She made the trade. She went with him on the condition that he not hurt Logan. Mick says they are trying to figure out where he would take the girl. He also says to tell you that Logan has your temper, and it's a good thing he's not one of us. He's trying to keep Logan from rushing in and getting himself killed when they do find her."

Josef thinks about the fight he had with Veronica and the awful things he said to her. Damn, how could anybody be such a bloody idiot? He has to get down there and help.

"Robert, call the house and get me a car." Josef says.

"Done. Mick knows you well. He had me drive the Porsche here when I came over. I have blood and clothes for you."

"Thanks. I'm going to go jump in the shower and clear my head the rest of the way, then I'm out of here." Josef starts to walk out of the room and things start spinning. Robert grabs his arm and Josef pulls away. "I'm fine. I just need a shower."

Robert thinks that's probably bull, but knows there is no sense arguing with him. He goes to get Josef's stuff prepared so he can leave as soon as he's ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan is pacing back and forth. They've gone through the paperwork several times, coming up empty every time. There just aren't any clues as to where he might be going. "That's it. I'm out of here."

Mick looks at Logan. "And go where?"

"I don't know, but I can't sit here anymore. I have to move. I have to do something." Logan's phone starts to ring. He looks down. "Oh shit. It's the sheriff. What do I tell him?"

"Maybe it's time to tell him what is going on. You can leave out the vampire stuff, but he might have some ideas. Didn't he track Duncan once before when he took off?"

Logan nods. "Yes, he found him in Cuba that time."

"So answer and tell the sheriff his daughter got marched out at gun point by her ex."

Logan sighs. "He's going to be pissed I didn't call him this morning."

"When we get her back it won't matter."

Logan nods and answers the phone. Before he can even say anything, he hears a very angry Sheriff Mars. "Logan, where is Veronica? I can't get a hold of her and she was supposed to check in with me every couple days."

Logan doesn't know how to tell him this. "Duncan made her duct tape me up and marched her out of here at gun point a couple hours ago."

There is dead silence on the phone. "Sheriff?"

"And I'm just now hearing about this?" He snaps.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I thought with help from some friends we could find her and get her back. I just don't know where he would go. I was afraid if it became public he would hurt her."

"Are you at your house?" Keith asks.

"Yes."

"Sit tight. I'm on my way."

While Logan was talking to Veronica's dad, he noticed that Mick's phone went off and he is now talking to someone.

They both hang up. Logan looks at Mick. "Sheriff is on his way and he's not happy."

"Great. Josef is on his way, and he's not happy either."

"Josef is better?"

"Robert said he's moving and he's walking, but to watch him. His fever has broken and his eyes are clear, but he probably could have used a few more hours in the freezer. He just isn't interested in staying put. I'm sure he's really feeling bad about the way he treated Veronica. Cut him some slack. He was in terrible shape."

Logan nods. Thinking about having Josef and Sheriff Mars in the same room makes him a little nervous. Although Logan knows that the Sheriff wasn't above breaking a few rules when it came to Veronica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica wakes up. It is dark and all she can tell is she is on a boat of some kind. The bed she is on is gently swaying back and forth and rubbing against a bumper on a dock. She looks around in the dim light and thinks she recognizes the boat. She was only on it once before, the day that Logan sold it, but it is hard to forget something this nice. He sold it because he said there were no good memories on it. The one time he tried to get her on it she had stood him up and the family outing memories weren't worth remembering. He gave it over to a broker who took a commission off the top.

She starts to move and realizes her hands are handcuffed to a bar that is welded into the frame. She tries to get to her purse for the pick tools hidden in the linning, but she can't see it anywhere in the dim light.

"Duncan?"

He comes down the ladder. "Hey, you're up. You must have really been tired. You didn't even wake up when I moved you."

She gave him her best pout. "Duncan, I thought we were going away. Are you going to keep me handcuffed to the boat forever?"

Duncan laughs. "You never were very good at lying to me. I could always tell. No, Veronica we aren't going away. I'm guessing in about another hour you are going home to Logan."

Veronica is very confused. "Ok if we can stop pretending then tell me what hell this is about."

Duncan shakes his head and laughs again. "Now that's the Veronica I know. Look Veronica, even I know you belong with Logan. You haven't been the girl I fell in love with since Lily died. When she died, we all became different people."

"So then why needle Logan at the house about me leaving him? Why make it harder for everyone if it wasn't about me?" she asks.

"Maybe because I'm just a little jealous, in the end Logan really did finally get the girl and a happy life. You know for as many times as he screwed up and as bad as he treated you after Lily died, he still managed to get you to fall in love with him. It's one of those coulda', woulda', shoulda' things. When I called you a month ago and you refused to see me it really made me evaluate my relationship with you and I finally faced facts. You and Logan belong together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef has the Porsche wound out. He's much better at the whole driving at top speed and talking on the phone than Mick is. Josef starts making calls, first to Ryder. "Ok, bring me up to speed. I need to know everything that has been going on since I've been off the radar."

Ryder tells Josef about Mick's orders to bankrupt the family and his request for all the information he can gather on the family. Ryder tells him about tapping all the phones and emails that belong to the Kane's. He also tells Josef about the great report that Beth did on Buzzwire and about their Kane Industries' financial problems. Josef smiles, "So Mick's got the family jumping so high for the Feds, that they won't have time to help the kid?"

"Yes, that's my understanding of it. Oh, and just for good measure Mick sent compromising photos of Jake Kane to his wife. I guess Mick was working for her when this all blew up."

"Ryder, can you think of any other way to track this kid?"

"Josef this sounds kind of dumb, but did anyone see if Veronica's cell is still on to see if her GPS is working?"

"No idea, Ryder. You got her number. Try it and call me back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Mars comes running through the front door. "Logan!"

Logan stands up as the sheriff comes through the front door. He doesn't notice Beth and Mick coming out of the kitchen. Mick thought he better have a drink before the sheriff showed up.

"Leo tells me he stopped by your brother's beach house last night because of reports of shots fired. Was that part of this? How long as she actually been gone? What the hell is Duncan thinking?" rambles Sheriff Mars.

Mick thinks he'd better intervene. "Sheriff, Hi, I'm Mick St. John and this is Beth Turner."

"You're the P.I. from LA?" They shake hands. He turns to Beth "You, I've seen do news reports. In fact, I watched one this morning on Kane Industries. You've got them tied in knots. Veronica says nice things about both of you often. Now someone answer my questions."

Mick thinks it's better if he controls the flow of information to the Sheriff. "I got a text from Veronica last night telling me that Josef and Logan had been shot at. They were down on the beach coming in from surfing. I got down here as soon as I could to find out what was going on. I don't know what Veronica has told you about Josef, Logan's brother, is a little paranoid about security. So anyway, I got down here and the shooter was nowhere to be found. Then we find out that there was an attack at Josef's home and office building and one on Beth," Mick stops and shakes his head. "If she had been at work when she scheduled…" he trails off for a moment. "Thankfully she was nauseas that night and stayed home."

The Sheriff smiles at Beth "I hear congratulations are in order.

Beth smiles. "Thanks."

Mick continues "The information I've gathered so far, is that Josef was picking Kane industries apart because he knew the SEC was about to shut them down and he was trying to get the best parts first. Beth had a report about to go live about their financial troubles, and I was investigating Mr. Kane for Mrs. Kane because he was sleeping around. I think the father instigated attacks on Josef's business and home and Beth in order to get them to back off. I think Duncan heard about all this and decided to add Logan and Veronica to the mix so he could get her back. Apparently, he tried to see her a month ago or so and she refused. He didn't take it well."

"Why did he go after you, if you were investigating him for Celeste?" Keith asks.

"One, my place is pretty secure. You'd almost have to take the building out and second he probably didn't know I was working for her. She's had to go farther out to find Private Investigators that she hasn't used before because he's gotten wise to all the local ones."

"So, that answers the stuff from last night. I take it all those attempts failed?"

"Yes, Homeland Security could take lessons from Josef. His security is top notch." Mick says.

Logan is pacing around the room. "We were going to go and stay with Mick in LA, but before we could leave town Duncan showed up and Veronica traded herself for me." Keith looks at Logan, who looks terrible. He wouldn't be his first pick for Veronica, but one thing he knows, Logan would do anything for her and her for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef is pulling up to next to Logan's Jeep when his phone rings. "Ryder?"

"Josef, it's still on. I'm sending your car a detailed map of where her phone is. I can't guarantee she's there but that's where her phone is."

"Send it to the Ferrari and Logan's email also."

"Done."

"Ryder incase this doesn't work, try to think of any other electronic way that you can trace him. Any other way we can flag him."

"Will do, Josef."

Josef runs in the front door. "Logan?" He walks in the living room to find the Sheriff. Great, just what this mix needs. He walks over to Keith. "Hi, I'm sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances. I'm guessing you are Veronica's dad. I'm Logan's brother, Josef." He puts his hand out and they shake hands.

Josef hears the Sheriff mumble something about damn near twins.

Josef turns to Logan. "Hey Ryder just called and said he traced Veronica's phone to some place north of town. He can't guarantee she's there but he says her phone is. He downloaded a map to both our cars and to Logan's email."

Logan brings it up and prints it out. "Looks like it's out at the Marina.

"Logan you ride with me and we'll all follow the Sheriff here." He turns to Keith. "How's that sound to you?"

"Good. Let's go."

They all start for the door and Logan's phone rings. He looks down and stops. He doesn't recognize the number, but hopes it's Veronica. He flips it open. "Veronica?"

"Put Josef on the phone." Logan hands the phone to Josef. "It's Duncan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Any and all comments welcome…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine...belongs to CBS...belongs to CW...and anyone else that's not me...just my idea of fun...not meant for anything but entertainment.**

 **This is a continuation of my first Moonlight/Veronica Mars crossover (Who are You?). It would help if you read the first one. This takes place 3 months after that one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all start for the door and Logan's phone rings. He looks down and stops. He doesn't recognize the number but hopes its Veronica. He flips it open. "Veronica?"

"Put Josef on the phone." Logan hands the phone to Josef. "It's Duncan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef grabs the phone and a pen and piece of paper and writes Ryder? Taping? Tracing? And hands it to Mick. Mick immediately calls Ryder.

"Ryder, Josef is on Logan's cell phone talking to Duncan. He wants to make sure you're taping this call and putting a trace on it."

"Done and done."

"Thanks. How long will it take?"

"Josef will have to keep him on the line about 5 minutes."

Mick taps Josef on the shoulder and holds up his hand fingers out and mouths, "five minutes."

Keith takes a pen and writes an email address on it. He taps Logan and taps the map and the email address. Logan nods and sends it out. Keith calls Leo "Leo, Duncan has taken Veronica. Logan is emailing you a map of where her cell phones been traced to. Go and see if she's there. Somehow I doubt it, but please go look."

"Right away." Leo hangs up.

Josef puts the phone on speaker. "Duncan you're on speaker. What is it going to take to get Veronica back? I'm guessing you want to deal since you called."

"I want you to sell everything back that you bought from Kane Industries over the last six months at 10 percent less than what you paid for it."

"What assurance do I have that you'll let Veronica go?"

"None. But Josef, truthfully, this was never about Veronica. I mean I'll always love the girl I knew way back when, but this isn't her. This is Logan's Veronica. She's cranky and ornery, doesn't trust hardly a soul, and she always wants her own way. You think I want Lily growing up around that?"

Logan smiles. "That's my little sugarplum."

"I only took her because I knew she would be easier to handle than Logan, and it had to be one of them to get your attention."

"So, you had someone shooting at me and my family. Attacking my friends, my home and company over a business deal? Are you crazy? And you're worried about Veronica being a bad influence on your daughter?"

"It wasn't me. It was my father. Why do you think I don't care if she ever knows any of her grandparents? They are all crazy. No, this was my father's doing. He's been sinking fast since he got involved with Kendall. You've been picking apart the business for the last six months, and he finally cracked. My mom will forgive him for Kendall, but she won't forgive being poor. I'm cleaning his mess up. If I can put the business back on its feet they will be okay."

"Duncan I can't do anything about the SEC. Beth's story has already aired."

"I know and they can fight them, but they can't fight you and the SEC. You know the Feds. If we can get our house in order they'll fine us, and that will be the end of it. I should have enough in my trust accounts to pay the fines."

Mick taps Logan on the shoulder and points to a new email that Ryder just sent in. Logan prints it out and 200 miles off shore is a big bright star. Everyone looks over his shoulder when he points to the star. International waters.

"There's only one problem with this. If I do a sell back at 10 percent less, then the Feds are going to be looking at me next, and I can't afford that. The publicity would kill me."

"If I read you right, you're taping this conversation."

"Yes, of course." Josef admits.

"Play it for the Feds. They will know you're under the gun and didn't have a choice. I have a nice place for Lily to grow up where we both will be safe, so it's fine. With enough money you can go anywhere, be anyone. I only came back when my mom called. I could have made the agreement with Lily's grandparents long ago. I just didn't have a reason to come back until now. If we don't do this, I'll take Veronica with me and none of us what's that. Oh, and one more thing, I know about your friends…. No late night visits to my father."

The Sheriff wonders just what that's all about, but stays out of it. One negotiator is enough.

"You know I have to make your father understand that this is unacceptable. He had people shooting at Logan and he went after Beth. Hell, he endangered my people at the office and my home. I just can't have that."

"Alright a late night visit is fine, but you have to leave him the way you found him. It probably wouldn't hurt at all to scare the crap out of him. Maybe I won't get any more frantic calls from my mother. How's that?"

Josef looks at Mick who closes his eyes and shakes his head no. "Duncan, it just doesn't work that way. There has to be a price for going after people's families. If he had just come after me or Mick, that would be one thing but Logan and Beth…..you know he had a bomb sent to my offices? Beth is pregnant for God's sake. Come on Duncan, you know I can't let that go. Hell Mick will never let it go. Can you blame him?"

"Not even to get Veronica back?" Duncan asks.

Mick and Josef look at Logan. He has his eyes closed and looks like he's in pain. Then they look at Veronica's dad who just looks straight back at them.

Keith says to no one in particular. "He needs to be locked up."

Duncan latches on to that. "How about if I have him committed?"

Keith shakes his head. "I meant jail."

Duncan sighs and says wearily, "Sheriff, I know you did but that would involve the law and I'm pretty sure nobody but you wants to go that route."

Keith looks at Josef and Mick. Josef shakes his head. "He's right."

Keith's phone rings and he takes it in hopes that Leo has found Veronica. "Leo? Did you find her?"

"No Sheriff, her phone was in the trash can." Keith looks at Josef and shakes his head.

Josef and Mick look at each other and Mick nods. "All right, Duncan you have him committed within the week or he gets a visit. As long as he stays locked up, he's safe."

An audible sigh his heard through the phone. "I'll make it happen."

"Duncan, hold on a minute. I'm going to make a call." Josef pulls his own phone out and makes a call. "Rose, get Anthony on the line." He waits for the transfer. "Anthony I want you to sell everything back that we've bought from Kane Industries over the last 6 months for a 10 percent less than what we bought it for. Yes, I know how much money that is. Don't worry about it. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Yes, I know Mick said to bankrupt them. No, now do what I say. Also, if you've got anybody holding their feet to the fire at the SEC or any information you were going to release back off on that as well. Immediately."

Josef hangs up and goes back to the other phone. "Duncan did you hear that?"

"Yes, Thank you. I'll tell you where she is now. Please ask Sheriff Mars to let this go. I didn't do any of those things last night and I would never have hurt Veronica. I wouldn't have done any of this except…well…they are the only family besides Lily I have left."

Josef looks across at Keith who nods at him. "Yea, he says he'll let it go."

"Also please tell Mr. St. John and Ms. Turner that I in no way knew what they were planning at Buzzwire. I'll make sure the guard is taken care of that those idiots beat up. I'm so sorry if they upset her."

Mick narrows his eyes.

"Uh, Duncan I think it would be good policy to stay very far away from Mr. St. John." Josef says.

"Yea, probably good advice. Hey Logan, I would never have shot you. I just had to be sure you thought I would. I know the only thing that means enough to you to have a shooting war over is Veronica so I knew you'd believe I'd shoot you over her."

Logan shakes his head. "Duncan, I'm with Mick, stay very far away from me and Veronica."

Ok, I'm out of here. I'm going to give the phone to Veronica and she can tell you where she is." Duncan lays the handcuff key out of her reach so she can't follow him or see what he drives away in, next he hands her the phone. "See told you, one hour."

She watches his retreating form and wonders what happened to the boy she knew so well. She wedges the phone next to her ear awkwardly. "Hey, I'm at the Marina."

"Honey, are you ok?" Keith asks.

"Daddy? Yea, I'm fine. I'm at slip 5 on Logan's old boat."

Logan shakes his head and moves towards the door.

Josef calls to him. "Hey take this one." He throws him the keys to the Porsche. Josef wouldn't normally let anyone drive one of his babies but he still feels bad about the way he treated Veronica the last time he saw her.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Logan disappears out the door.

The three move away to let father and daughter talk.

Josef turns to Beth. "You can ride home with me. Mick's still got his bike down here if I remember correctly."

"No offense Josef, but I'm not sure I want her riding with you." Mick says.

Josef looks wounded. "Mick believe me I can actually drive the speed limit. I'm a very good driver, and I would never endanger Beth and the baby."

"Ok…..but I'll be right behind you."

Josef laughs.

Keith hears Logan find Veronica and says good-bye. Logan promises that they will be right back to the house so Keith can see for himself that she's ok.

Keith walks over to Josef. "Do I even want to know what the whole late night visit part of that conversation was about?"

Mick and Josef both look at him and shake their heads.

Keith sighs. He owes these two so it's the least he can do. "Somehow I thought not. Just as long as it isn't anything that will endanger Veronica I'll let it go."

"Sheriff."

Before Josef can go any farther the Sheriff interrupts. "Please call me Keith."

"Ok, Keith I wouldn't knowingly do anything to endanger either of them."

Keith nods. "So just for fun how much did that cost you?"

Josef looks at him. "Does it really matter?"

Beth smiles. "If I remember my figures correctly from my story on what you bought in the last six months and if my math is right, I'd say close to eight million dollars."

Josef nods. "Close." Closer to ten million, but does it really matter? He wasn't going to refuse to pay it.

Keith puts out his hand "Thank you."

"Believe me for those two it's easy."

"Are you sure you're his brother and not his father?"

Josef just smiles

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica waves as her dad pulls out of the driveway. He was finally satisfied that she is fine, and he's going back into town. Josef, Mick, and Beth are trying to figure out how to get two cars and the bike back to town.

Beth sniffs at Josef. "I can drive the Ferrari." Josef looks at her in horror and she swats at him and laughs.

Logan has a huge smile on his face. "Hey I have an idea. You can leave either the Porsche or the Ferrari here, come back down next weekend, and get it. Of course you need to leave the keys so I can move it, and it doesn't block the driveway."

Josef looks at Logan and laughs. "You know they may not have had fast cars when I was your age."

Mick laughs, "Fast cars hell, Josef they didn't even have the wheel."

Josef glowers at Mick "My point is, I remember wanting to drive or ride whatever was the faster transport at the time. Actually, it's always been that way for me, hence the Ferrari and Porsche. It's not that I even care all that much about the cars; I can always buy another car. I would be real unhappy if you wrapped one around a telephone pole. I'll tell you what, if you want to take actual professional driving lessons I'll pay for them and then you can drive anything but the Ferrari."

Logan thinks about the Porsche and smiles.

Veronica is watching the smile on Logan's face. Again, she marvels at the good having Josef in his life has done for him. Amazing what a little love and support does to a person.

Beth walks over to Veronica and stands next to her as they watch the three men discuss cars and driving lessons.

Beth smiles and slowly shakes her head. "You know I've known Josef just over a year and in that time I've seen a lot of different sides to him, but I think this is my favorite. It's one I would never have thought possible. He comes off as such a take no prisoners, badass sometimes that when I see this guy I wonder how the other one could exist. Then something bad happens and it doesn't take long to remember. Sometimes that take no prisoners badass is needed, especially in the world they have to deal with."

Veronica thinks of the hit man and the Fitzpatrick boys that Josef dispatched. He still denies having anything to do with the explosion out at the Fitzpatrick's drug lab, but she knows better. He may not have done the deed but he had a hand in it somewhere. She decides she needs to have a little chat with Josef before he leaves. She notices that Logan and Mick are now in deep discussion about Mick's motorcycle. Beth goes to join them to try and get Mick to take her home. Veronica motions to Josef to follow her.

"What can I do for you, oh little blond one?" He smirks at her, but he sees that she wants to say something serious.

"You didn't have to do what Duncan asked. I mean, think about it, what was he going to do drag me around for the rest of my life? I'd of escaped eventually."

Josef shakes his head slowly. "And if he decided you were too much trouble and put a bullet between those your pretty blue eyes?"

Veronica snorts. "Duncan? I don't think so."

"You don't think so, but I wouldn't ever take that chance with family and you are family."

Veronica smiles softly at him. "Thanks but I still think you're wrong about Duncan."

"Think about this, his family, his parents, were up against the wall, and I wasn't willing to chance it." He taps her on the nose. "That's not all though, is it?" He knows what's coming. This girl thinks like he does at times, an eye for an eye. He decides to try and sidetrack her. "Am I forgiven for yelling at you?"

"Josef, I know you were really sick but that really hurt. For you to think I would ever tell anyone about you is really hard for me take." Veronica puts her hand on his arm. "I know you don't trust humans, even Logan and me." Josef starts to shake his head, to disagree with her. "Josef, come on, be honest. I'm not saying you don't love Logan or even me, I know you do. I also know you don't trust us, not completely."

Josef can't let himself look at Veronica. "Veronica, I'm sorry about what happened, the things I said. I know I was wrong." Josef smiles softly at her. "As for my problems trusting you let's just chalk it up to a personality flaw that I'll try and work on. Forgiven?"

Veronica smiles at him, "Yes, Josef you're forgiven, as if there was any real question."

Josef can tell by the look on her face that she has more on her mind. "And?"

Veronica takes a deep breath, "And I need to ask a favor for an old friend."

He shakes his head at her. "I can't let it stand Veronica. Duncan knows too much. I told him I'd lay off his father. I didn't say anything about doing something about him. He's a loose end, and I don't like loose ends."

"Josef, if you do this, if you kill Duncan, then his daughter Lily grows up without a father or a mother. She has no one. Duncan told you her grandparents are all crazy. He wasn't kidding. He's all she has. I promised her mother, Meg, that Lily would never end up with Meg's parents. Josef, you have to let it go. Let that little girl grow up with a father. Duncan won't say anything. Jake Kane is going to spend the rest of his life locked up. Can't that be enough?"

Josef looks at the ground shaking his head slowly. "I'll make this deal with you. I'll let it be for now, but I'm going to have someone keeping a very close eye on him. Ryder called and he found Duncan's hidey-hole. I know where he is and if he does anything to jeopardize the life that Mick and I have built up here he's dead. I mean that."

She nods. "Thank you" She's watching Logan as she speaks. "I know that this goes against your better judgment, but I've seen close up what happens when someone has really bad parents." She looks up at Josef. "It can make all the difference in a life when you have at least one good parent who loves you."

He looks at her. "Damn, you don't play fair."

Veronica laughs. "I would have thought Logan would have told you that by now."

Josef puts his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we better get over there before Logan has my Ferrari and Mick's bike permanently in your driveway."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _3 weeks later Canada_

Duncan puts Lily to bed. When he walks back into the living room, he finds Josef sitting in the rocking chair.

When Josef didn't shown up right away Duncan had hoped that Josef would let him live. "Are you here to kill me? I know there isn't anything I can do to stop you, but if you are, I'd like to make arrangements for Lily first. Maybe you could give me that?"

Josef stares Duncan down. "I want you to know about an agreement I made not long ago. I told a certain blond that I would let this go, and let you raise your daughter. She told me that she was sure you would keep your mouth shut about what you know. I agreed to her request."

Duncan nods. "I have, and I'll continue to do so. Josef, I have no reason to cross you. I just want to live quietly and raise Lily. She's all that matters to me."

Josef continues to watch Duncan trying to make a decision. "Duncan I have people all over the place and if you do one thing to screw up my life, I'll know about it. I told you Beth is pregnant. Mick wants the same thing you do, to watch their child grow up. If you talk, he has to leave and that's the end of that. If that happens, and I find out you had anything to do with it, nothing will stop me from exacting revenge. Not V, not anyone. I just want to make that perfectly clear to you. You must understand. The only reason you aren't dead already is because of Lily and Veronica."

Duncan nods. "Thank you Josef."

Josef steps back into the shadows and is gone.

"Well?" Mick asked Josef expectantly.

Josef looked across the car at Mick. "I'll have someone watch him, but I think it's probably safe to say that he'll keep quiet. He really wants to left alone to raise his daughter. He knows what I'll do if he talks out of turn."

Mick nods and relaxes back into the seat.

End…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Any and all comments would be most welcome.**


End file.
